onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter 652 Prediction
Title: Communicating Marine HQ Cover: Kokoro, Chimney en Gonbe at Blue Station, with a train passing by. P. 1 * Citizens: WHAT?! * Minister of the Left: Are you insane Strawhat?! * Luffy: MEET ME AT THE RED LINE BIG MAM! WE'LL SETTLE THIS FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL! * Big Mom: Hmf, I like it. Tamago, Bocoms! -Luffy walks back to Zoro and Sanji- * Big Mom: Make sure these two don't leave the island. * Baron: Mama-soir? * Big Mom: I'm on my way. Fyifyifyifyi (it's a laugh) P. 2 * Sanji: You're so reckless Luffy! * Minister of the Left: Have you gone mad Strawhat! * Zoro: She is a Yonko you know. -Luffy grins and holds up his hat, walking with the treasure bag- * Luffy: Don't worry, let's bring Nami the treasure. * Bocoms: Monkey D. Luffy! Wait right there! -unsheats sword- * Tamago: Your not going anywhere - vous plâit! P. 3 * Minister of the Left: Go ahead Strawhat, we'll take them on! * Royal Army: YEAH! NOW IT'S TIME TO PROTECT YOU! * Sanji: We'll come back when the treasure is dropped off! -the Monster Trio heads to the palace- * Big Mom: Bobbin, ready the fleet. * Bobbin: Mama? Where are you going? * Big Mom: Get my candy back. P. 4 * Neptune: What?! * Nami: How could you do such a thing! And you two should've stopped him! -slaps Sanji and Zoro- * Usopp: So... So a Y-Y-Yonko... Is coming?! * Luffy: Yup, and I'm going to kick her ass! * Nami: So ignorant... * Chopper: Where are the guards taking our treasure? * Neptune: To your ship, reindeer-sama. * Chopper: Being called a reindeer for the first time ever doesn't make me happy, baka! -dances- * Usopp: There a bigger concerns Chopper. P. 5 * Franky: So, we're owning this island now? * Robin: As long as Luffy doesn't get squat like a mosquito, we are. * Brook: So dark! * Franky: Seems like that's the last of the treasure. * Guard 1: It's all there. * Guard 2: Thanks again for saving our country! * Brook: No biggie! * Franky: Not your place to say that! P. 6 -the other six Strawhats arrive at the Sunny- * Zoro: And we're getting up how? * Nami: We aren't coated... Franky? * Franky: Den told me that if you leave Fishman Island as supposed to be, the entrance creates a bubble around the ship. Are we in a hurry? * Luffy: I want to kick her ass! -whisper: and eat her candy- * Nami: IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?! -slaps- * Zoro: Let's go already, I'd like some good slicing before we actually enter the New World. - Ammo Knights sprint by, running towards the place where Tamago and Bocoms are fighting- P. 7 * Sanji: Maybe the faltered? * Nami: Who? * Sanji: Two of Big Mom's henchmen are fighting the guards. * Luffy: Do they need help? * Usopp: Just go already! -the Sunny flies over to the fight- P. 8 -over Den Den Mushi- * Neptune: Are you kidding?! * Minister of the Left: No sir... We... Wait... -in the background there are screaming soldiers- * Neptune: Hang on! My sons are coming! * ?: Wait there Neptune. * Neptune: Hm? * Minister of the Left: Sir, listen..! Bocoms and Tamago... * ?: It's Bocoms. You're soldiers are dying. We are here to exterminate this island. * Neptune: WHAT?! * Bocoms: Will you give up or keep fighting? * ?: STOP RIGHT THERE! -Bocoms yells and is sent flying in the distance- * Luffy: Don't worry King, we're here. P. 8 * Tamago: So it seems you're back - vous plâit. * Sanji: Shut your mouth you scrambbled egg! - Tamago stamps Sanji, but he evades. Bocoms slices Sanji, but is blocked by Zoro- * Zoro: 2 on 1 is unfair. * Bocoms: Me against you is unfair too. * Zoro: Bite me. P. 9 * Tamago: Hmf. What's the problem? * Sanji: Nothing. -Tamago jumps around, pounding the ground, trying to hit Sanji- * Sanji: Get away! Diable Jambé ... * Tamago: Egg Bomb! -Tamago bombs himself on the ground, creating explosions- The two make contact and the fire hits the explosion, creating a conflagration. P. 10 * Bocoms: Ever fought with elements Pirate Hunter? * Zoro: Hm? -Bocoms sweeps his sword towards the ground, to which it cracks- * Bocoms: See? * Zoro: If you call that fighting with elements, I have the element of air. -Zoro slices the air, a pressureblast of wind pushes back Bocoms- * Zoro: What?! -The ground under him quakes away- P. 11 * Sanji: Go ahead! We'll reach surface after you! * Luffy: Are you sure?! * Zoro: Get up the surface, captain! * Usopp: Should we? * ?: It's okay, I'll help them up! * Luffy: Jinbe! -Jinbe smiles as he pushes the Sunny forth with a whip of water- P. 12/13 -Three scenes: 1: The Sunny flies to the exit of the island. 2: Big Mam's ship (shadowed) floats the sea with the Red Line in the background 3: A 2 vs. 3 battle: Bocoms and Tamago vs. Zoro, Sanji and Jinbe.- P. 14 * Bobbin: Kycia! (the three eyed girl) * Kycia: I know, we're almost there. * Big Mam: Mmhmhm! Whole Cake Island is so closeby Fishman Island... Hmm... I can smell the candy already..! -Bobbin stands upon the rear of the (shadowed) ship- * Bobbin: They're coming up. Infobox:'' Bobbin, vice-captain of the Big Mam Pirates, cook.'' * Kycia: I can feel it too. Infobox: Kycia, vice-captain of the Big Mam Pirates, navigator. P. 15 * Big Mam: Hm, the Grand Line. * Bobbin: It's not edible mama! * Big Mom: We're so close to MarineHQ. I'm not in the mood for Akainu. * Bobbin: We should go down already, before they see us. * Pirates: SET ASAIL DOWN BELOW!! * Big Mom: Our battleground will be Fishman Island! P. 16 * ? 2: It's too soon. He's not strong enough. * ? 1: But it's Luffy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. *? 3: It's been 2 years, you've seen how he managed himself in the war. ? 1: He didn't manage himself. He was reckless. ? 2: Big Mom is strong. I'm afraid he won't be able to stand his ground. ? 1: I'm sure he won't. We have to be real, Big Mom is too strong for Luffy. ? 2: Oh shut up Beckmann! He'll make it! It's Luffy! Pour in another round! P. 17/18 - six Marines sitting at a table- * Momonga: Big Mom made her move. She's going to Fishman Island. * Dobermann: She never goes there. * Dalmatian: Let a fleet follow her. * Momonga: Do you people know who is on Fishman Island?! * Onigumo: So I've heard. * Lacroix: The kid from the war. P. 19 * ?: Strawhat Luffy. He's dead. And if he doesn't die there, he'll die by my hands. * Dalmatian: Admiral Smoker? * Smoker: Two of the biggest threads of the seas. -pushes button- * Smoker: Let's commence a Buster Call. Hi guys, sorry I've been away! I hope you enjoyed! Please rate and comment! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts